Royal Alias
by Queenie47
Summary: AliasThe Princess Diaries crossover -- AU -- what happens when Sydney Bristow finds out she's a princess? SV
1. Default Chapter

ROYAL ALIAS Nicole aka Queenie I don't own Alias, it's characters, or the overall plot of The Princess Diaries, but I do own Smokey since he's my cat. Thanks to Screech for beta'ing, and be sure to let me know what you think.  
  
[1]  
  
I rolled over in my bed, almost squishing my cat Smokey in the process as I beat the alarm clock until it shut up and got comfortable once again.  
  
And I repeated this process over and over again for the next half an hour, successfully making myself late for school for the third time this week.  
  
Finally, I got fed up with the alarm clock's incessant beeping and threw it against the wall, smiling triumphantly when I hear it smash into millions of little pieces.  
  
Then Smokey cuddled up to me and I fell back to sleep.  
  
**** Twenty minutes later  
  


* * *

  
I was brought out of my wonderful dream or fantasy, it was more of a fantasy about Danny Hecht marrying me, which of course would never happen because hello, he's the most popular boy in school and well, I'm nothing, but anyways, I was woken up by a pounding on my door.  
  
Alina, my nanny was standing outside my room, screaming at me in a mixture of English and Spanish to wake up because I was already an hour late for school.  
  
Too bad, I was hoping to be so late I wouldn't have to go.  
  
"I'm coming Alina," I all but yelled, I mean, come on, it's not every day you have a dream about getting married to the hottest, most popular boy in school, not to mention he was already dating Alice Gibson, the snotty head cheerleader.  
  
She obviously didn't believe me because she stood outside my door waiting for me to spring out of there, Smokey hot on my trail knowing he was going to be fed.  
  
And when I did come out, she was standing there with a scowl on her face, "Francie already called ten minutes ago because you were supposed to be at her house, I thought you had already gotten up Sydney, how are you going to get to school now?"  
  
I shrugged, "I'll ride my bike, and that way I'll only miss first period and half of second."  
  
'Too bad I couldn't miss speech and debate,' I thought, 'Then I wouldn't have to do that stupid debate against Danny, and I am so going to lose that.'  
  
Alina narrowed her eyes at me, "Your breakfast is on the table downstairs, make sure you eat before you go."  
  
I nodded and ran back into my room to grab my book bag, my cat still hot on my trail thinking he was going to get fed, and then I darted back out and headed for the stairs, but Alina's voice stopped me.  
  
"Oh and Sydney," she called out.  
  
"Yes Alina?" I asked, turning around to look at her.  
  
"Your father called this morning from Paris, and apparently your grandmother is in town and wants to meet with you."  
  
I scrunched up my face, my grandmother was dead, "But my grandmother is dead."  
  
Alina shook her head, "Not your father's mother, your mother's mother, you know, the one from Europe?"  
  
"She's in town from Europe? And she wants to see me? I haven't talked to her in years."  
  
Alina shrugged, "You're supposed to meet her at The Plaza Hotel right after school today, I told your father you would be there."  
  
I nodded, leading Smokey down the stairs, but something was bugging me, I hadn't seen this woman who is supposedly my grandmother (don't think I'd consider her that seeing as I've only met her three times in my life) since my mother's funeral when I was six, what did she want with me now nine years later?  
  
TBC  
  


* * *

  
Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I walked into English halfway through the period as I knew I would, thankfully I had already missed Algebra, and Francie gave me a look as I took the seat next to her.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Bristow, glad you could join us," Ms. Jones spoke from behind the book she was reading.  
  
Damn! I had been hoping that she wouldn't notice me walk in right now, but I had bigger problems; Danny, Alice and their posse were all laughing at me.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked Francie quietly, noticing the funny look on her face, "Is there a reason everyone is laughing at me more than they normally do?"  
  
Francie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "Syd, your hair, is just a little..."  
  
I reached my hand up to my hair and gasped, I had forgotten to brush my hair as I had literally run out of the door this morning, but not only did I have bed head, but the wind had really been whipping outside this morning, so my hair was as big as an afro with snarls and everything from not brushing it.  
  
Why couldn't I just crawl in a hole and die?  
  
Or get struck by lightening right now?  
  
Now there was no way Danny would ever like me, I mean before I had a little hope that he would realize what a ditz Alice was and dump her and also realize how smart and beautiful I was and come to his senses.  
  
Uh, not!  
  
Why did everything bad always have to happen to me? I mean why couldn't Alice just slip on some ice or something and get all cut up and turn ugly?  
  
That would be the day.  
  
I didn't pay attention to anything for the rest of the class period, and the minute the bell rang, I ran to the bathroom followed closely by Francie, but of course we couldn't make it right there, I just had to run into someone, literally, at least it wasn't Danny Hecht, but this was bad enough.  
  
"Ha ha," Michael laughed, "What happened to you Bristow?"  
  
He had taken it upon himself to start calling my by my last name, I don't know why, but most times I didn't mind.  
  
"Shut up Michael!" Francie exclaimed, I mean, she could tell him to shut up; he was her step-brother.  
  
"No, really what happened to you?" he asked again, and I glared at him, I mean it was my full out death glare and hopefully he got the point that I didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Michael just leave her alone," Francie told him again and pushed me into the bathroom away from Michael, he could be so annoying sometimes.  
  
Then we went to work trying to fix my hair as much as possible, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to work too well.  
  
"Syd..." Francie started, "Don't pay attention to Michael, he's just jealous of you, plus I mean, he's a dork sometimes."  
  
Michael jealous of me? Haha! Don't I wish! What does he have to be jealous of me for? I mean he's the one who's on the hockey team, he's the one who has groupies because of the team, I mean, have you seen how many girls go to those hockey games?  
  
I wish I had groupies.  
  
But I didn't say a word, and Francie continued, I mean she really liked to talk, so who am I to take away her glory?  
  
"So what really happened this morning Syd?" she asked, "I mean, why were you late? When I called Alina, she sounded surprised, like she had thought you were already awake and out of the house."  
  
"That's because she did," I replied with a smirk, sometimes I could outsmart people, "I just threw my alarm clock against the wall and slept until she came and woke me up. But that's not the weirdest thing that happened?"  
  
Francie's face scrunched up, "Weirdest? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Alina told me my father called her this morning --"  
  
"And that's the weird thing?" she questioned.  
  
I just rolled my eyes. "No, let me finish, anyways, well actually it could be considered weird because hello, my dad makes his weekly phone call from wherever he is on Sunday nights, and today's Monday, and he just called last night. But that's not what I'm getting at...he called and told Alina my grandmother had called him and she was in town and wanted to see me."  
  
Francie's face did the same thing that mine did when Alina had told me and I knew what she was thinking, so before she could ask the question, I beat her to it, "And no, not the dead grandmother, my mom's mother, the one I haven't seen in nine years."  
  
"What could she want?" Francie asked confusedly.  
  
I shrugged, "Only one way to find out, I'm meeting her after school at The Plaza Hotel."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, "The Plaza?"  
  
And I nodded.  
  
"Wow, that's ritzy; I've never even gotten within twenty feet of the gate to The Plaza, let alone inside."  
  
Then her face shone, and I knew what she was going to ask me, "Oh my god! You could so take pictures of it for this week's episode. Could you do that for me?"  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Of course I will," I told her and she started to happily jump up and down.  
  
"You are the best friend I could ever ask for," she screeched, "Now let's do something with this hair, I mean it has to do something, right?"  
  
Not. My hair never does anything, that's just wishful thinking on Francie's part, but that's why I love her, that and because she let's me be on television.  
  
~&~&~  
  
So, let me know what you think, and I promise in future chapters Michael makes bigger appearances, like being in whole chapters! 


End file.
